The Witch, The Wolf, And The Rez
by ValenciaVenom
Summary: Jacob's older sister Rachel is moving back to La Push with her new adopted daughter Harley.After a few days of being in La Push the pack starts to get weird vibes from her. Embry seems to be drawn to her, and is determined to figure her out.
1. Home Sweet Home

Anxious. That's how I felt, hell it's how we all felt. We hadn't seen Rachel in awhile and now

she was coming home. Though it was going to be good to see her that wasn't why the pack was

anxious. The anxiety was caused by the fact that we where going to be meeting her foster daughter

of two years. Billy had pictures of the two of them together, but it wasn't the same as meeting

her. My watch read 10:45; they should be here by now. By looking around I could tell that

everyone else was starting to get fidgety too. With a gust of warm wind Emily burst into the

house with flushed cheeks and a large smile.

"They're here." She said happy but breathless. Jake jumped up, and we all

followed him. With a little help from Sam, Billy was the first to wrap his arms around Rachel.

Even after all time she had spent away from the rez she was just a beautiful as I remember her

being. I would put money on the fact that most of the guys where thinking the same thing, and

when we phased back Jake would be pissed. She started making her rounds hugging everyone, and

talking about how much she had missed home. "You guys have gotten so tall." Rachel stated with a

smile that all but made Seth fall out. "Child services are making a huge deal out of coming and

seeing the house before Harley moves in. So she should be here soon." Billy assured her that

everything would be fine, and since she wasn't here yet he offered our help in unpacking her

things. Nobody really minded helping, but Seth was unnecessarily excited about helping her.

Unpacking has never been the most interesting thing in the world, but with all the

people she had helping out it was going by pretty quickly. Unlike most of the guys I let my mind

wonder the things other than if the girl was as hot as she was in the pictures. I wonder more

about what she was going to actually be like. If she was like the girls around her, or if she was

going to be nothing like I had never seen before. All I know is that no matter what she is like

she better be thankful. Most of the boxes that I got stuck with where her things, so I was stuck

walking up and down that flight of stair every two seconds. Look, I get that we have the whole

super stamina thing going on, but waling up the stairs does wind you after about fifty trips. The

girl wasn't here so I was going to take the opportunity to rest myself. After about five seconds

I was passed out in her surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." The voice didn't register to me. It was to high to be one

of the guys, but too low to be Emily's. Maybe it was Leah, but then again Leah would never call

me a beauty. Opening my eyes brought me face to face with the girl from the pictures. "You could

at least get to know me before you get in my bed." I could tell that my facial expression amused

her by the laugh she let out. It wasn't until I looked down that I noticed she was pretty much

straddling my hips.

"I can tell you don't mind too much. I mean you are trying to ride me." Before she

had a chance to react a cough came from the door. A stifled laugh slipped from Jake's mouth.

"Well Harley, I see you and Embry have met." Rachel laughed after making her smart ass comment.

Other than Jake laughing everyone looked a bit shocked.

"Don't start with me." Her comment seemed to be pointed toward Leah who had just

walked into the room. Harley got up and walked out of the room, with a pretty pissed look on her

face. She was tall, not as tall as Leah, but she was pretty close.

The guys filed into the room, and automaticity started talking about what the girl

was like. Well as expected Seth liked her, because Seth liked everyone. Jake and Quil both said

she reminded them a lot of Leah. That would explain all of her smart ass comments. Thankfully the

conversation never wandered to why she had been on top of me. It's not like they wouldn't just

try to find out while we where patrolling later tonight.


	2. Out And About

Now I am a self proclaimed country girl. When I was first put in with a foster family I was tow years old and the family lived on a farm in Texas. I lived there until was ten, and even with all that farm experience this place still has to much damn nature. It is pretty and all but, seriously nobody needs this many trees. It doesn't matter, Rachel is happy here so this is where we are going to stay.

It's been about three years since we got here. I have pretty much met everyone who lives here. Other than Leah this was the first time I'd met any of them. Leah's younger brother had been really nice to me, but other than that the guys didn't seem to be too fond of me. IT wasn't a huge deal to me, it's not like I'm used to people loving me. Up until I met Rachel I wasn't used people loving me at all.

After two days of pleading I finally agreed to go shopping with Rachel & Leah. I wasn't much of a mall go-er, so I wasn't too excited about going. Once we got there Rachel told me to go ahead without her, and that she & Leah would catch up with me. With a loud sigh and not much of an argument I trudged though the packed parking lot. Over the sound of the music blaring in my ears the sound of an argument came to me. Looking between a set of cars showed me that four girls where attempting to beat up on a girl by herself. Pocketing my MP3 player I could hear the girls yelling things like "fuck you, you ugly lesbo." The only thing I hate more than stupid people are stupid people who are intolerant. Though the girl who was by herself seemed to be holding her own against them. It didn't seem like she need my help, but having back up is always a good thing. Those girls never saw me coming. My fist connected with the side of a tall bond's head. After a few times of her swinging and missing another punch to the side of her head put her down with a thud. After a few more minutes of fighting the only people left standing around where the red head and I. Looking down at my hands I noticed that there was blood on my knuckles. I must have busted one of the girl's lip. Watching the girl wipe her hands off showed that she had done some face busting of her own.

"Thanks for the help." The red head said with a smile. Other that what looked like a slap mark the girl looked fine. "No, big deal, I little back up is always good." I could tell she was feeling fine, because she laughed full heartedly. "That is true; the name is Danny, by the way." After grabbing her keys off the ground we head back toward the mall. "Cool, I'm Harley." After talking a bit Danny told me about how the girls where pissed at her for calling them out on some of their bullshit. I also learned that she lived a few minuets from the reservation, so we would be at the same school.

Danny is pretty cool chick from what I can tell. We walked around the mall together, as Leah and Rachel did their shopping. "It's cool that you moved here. Everyone changes, but it always good to have some fresh meat." I have never been too fond of that term, but that was what I was. "What is the school like?" The question granted a loud laugh. That was rarely a good sign, but for all I know she loved it here. "I couldn't go through all the things wrong with LP." There was the bad sign I had been looking for. "The girls are stupid; the guys are all horn dogs. So it's pretty much the same as any other." From the conversations I had overhead, the guys didn't disappoint her statement. "I've met a few of the guys, so I don't find that surprising at all." Explaining to her where I lived seemed to clarify some things. "Those guys are an interesting breed, they are mad cliqued up. If you looked up player in the dictionary you would see a picture of them. Especially that guy Embry, he is someone you should watch out for." She did have a point about the guys and their group being cliqued up. From what I'd seen they where worse than the kids who thought they where shit back in middle school.


	3. That Was A Train Wreck

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: So this isn't really all that exciting, but the story get much better. Any reviews would be great. I would love to know what you guys think.

XOXO

Embry's P.O.V

For the first time in forever we had a pack meeting that involved both groups. It was to address the wiered feeling we all got from Harley. The only person that didn't feel it was Leah. "I just find it odd that first you say that she reminds all of you of a younger me. Then a few days later you're suddenly getting a weird feeling from her. I don't understand why you can't be happy for Harley, and Rachel." She just about spat the last part at Jake. Suprisingly during the whole meeting she had been defending Harley. It caught both pack a bit off guard. "I understand that they are happy as a family, but nobody's happiness goes over the safety of the back." Jake was screaming at this point. He was get more upset by the fact that Leah was staring at him calmly. "You know just as weel as I do that they pack's saftey comes first."

Leah crossed teh room in a few strides. Her eyes had a dangerous gleam to them, that usually only came out when she was hunting. The look on her face weven caused jacke to take a step back. the sudden tension in the room waws intense. Leah wasn't one to geth angry over nothing, so everyonewas a little scared. "Let me guss tehonly person's happiness who is worht risking our safety over is yours and the leeches." The calm of her voice almost didn't match the look of raw anger on her face. Leah's sudden boldness schoked all of us. "She didn't mean that." Seth was automaticly was on damage control.

"Jacob, you know how Leah is." Sam added. Everyone was trying to calm him down, because it looked like he was ready to tear her to pieces. "Jake don't get made over nothing." He seemed to calm down a bit now that Quil and I where by his side. "Go ahead, listen to their bullshit. We both know it's true, but I guess youy didn't want to hear that. All of us know that you got lucky with those vampires. Where was all that pack safety shit then?" Nobody knew what to say after that. We wanted to say otherwise but, for once Leah was right. Without another word Jake stormed out, leaving the house to shake as he slammed the door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam was pulling his alpha voice thing. It made me shiver, but now that Jake was my alpha Sam didn't intimidate me. "Don't pull that shit with me Sam." Just as it had before the house moved with the force Leah put on the door. To say it was a diaster would ben understatement. I could feel some of Jake's rage as she phased. Quil must have felt it too because he looked worried. "Since this meeting was a complete diaster we are leaving. Lets go Seth, we have something to take care of." It was clearly upsetting Sam that our bakc was leaving. "Where could you three possibly be going?"

"We are doing what you should have done when we where all one pack." Everyone's eyes where suddenly on Seth. He was never that bold especially with athority figures. Sam just laughed as he looked down at him. "And what is that?" Seth opened the door as Quil and I walked out. "Taking care of our pack brother." With that he shut the door in Sam's face.


	4. My Girls And I

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I would love any feedback you guys have. Thanks for reading.

**Harley P.O.V**

School was a welcomed change in my boring pattern of watching movies with Leah or practicing magic in my room. "Harley, Danny is in the driveway!" Rachel's voice tore my eyes away from my appearance for a bit. My blue and black hari stood out against my black shirt and jeans. After smoothing my hair and tieing my shoes I haaded downstairs.

"Love you, and I'll see you later." Rachel smiled and threw me an apple as I ran out. The sounds of some metal band was streaming out of Danny's red Charger. "Morning bitch." Danny yelled over the music. "Morning to you too hoe. I still don't understand just drive myself to school." She rolled her eyes as I turned the radio down. "It's called carpooling. Besides it will save me times trying to find you later." Other than singing a long to the radio we really didn't do much talking. Of coarse she drove like a maniac, but we got there in one piece so it all good. Looking at the parking lot, these kids had some pretty nice cars. "There's my girl." Danny smiled widely as she looked at the girl sitting on the car in the space over from ours. The girl had black hair with a streak of red in the front. She wore black jeans, a white tank top, and flip flops. the girl was about as tall as i was when she stood up. I noticed a lip ring when she turned to face us. "Hey baby." the two girls act as though they had been together forever.

"Anica, this is Harley. She is going to be joining our group." She looked suprised. I must have been right about the fact that witches didn't come into the area much. Anica was a not only Danny's girl, but she was also a part of the circle. After giving me a once over she smiled. " I should have known, you have an extremly strong aura. I must be losing my touch." I had been searching for her aura while she had been speaking. Once she was finished it hit me like a tidal wave. It reminded me of the ocean breeze. "Water and Air." It was the only thing I could thinkg to say. This granted a throaty laugh from both the girls. "You musht have been at this for awhile. Story will be interested to meet another reader." With that Danny suggested we headed inside. The two girls grabbed hands and I followed the into the building.

It inside of the school was a pretty mice one. It was a lot better than my last school. A wave of heat hit me as we walked into the cafeteria. "Fire."The girls smiled as was walked to a table that had a girl sitting on the opposite siade. As we neared the girls' head shot up, and smile played across her lips. Brushing her brown hair out of her face; she focused her grey eyes on me. "Finally, this group has some grounding." She had the voice of an old time lounge singer. "This is Story." She stuck her hand out, and as we shook hands. I knew she was readying my aura, but it didn't really bother.

My conversation with Story was very interesting. Her mother had been a witch and her father human. when she about seven her father was though to be killed by vampires. That was until she saw hime again when she was sixteen. He ended up turning her into a vampire and off with her. Her mother and her coven searched for them for years; when they found them they killed off her father. By some insane spell work the managed to get her back her humanity back, but she may never age again. Story also told me when some vampires got wind of their spell they killed off the whole coven. "And now the fireworks begin." Danny's voice off of my thoughts and my coversation with Story. I turned to see what was going on, and found myself looking at the girls I recognized from the mall and the guys from the reservation. "Well isn't this just lovely." My voice sounded rude and bitter.


	5. You Know You Want Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE'S:** Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had a crazy week. I want to thank amalin06 for being my first subscription. Enjoy the story, and reviews are wanted and welcomed.

Embry P.O.V

The one place that I felt totablly in control was at school. It was pretty easy when you where pretty much seen as a sex god. There where only a few girls that where attracted to me or any of the guys, but they don't matter. It didn't really matter because we are the big dogs on campus, no pun intended. Before I ever got out of the car I knew Harley was here. "Rachel told me that Harley has bene hanging out with that chick Danny." Some of the things Jacob said made me think he could always hear my thoughts. "There's a suprise. I should have know that she would be a weird one. It also explains why she didn't fall for my amazing charm." Jacob meerly rolled his eyes and laughed. As everyone gathered neared the school a few girls ran toward us.

"Embry baby! Did you hear about that new girl beating up Trisha." Her words stopped me dead in my tracks. The only person new to La Push was Harley. "What does she look like?" The girls broke out in a side coversation about the girl's apperance. I shouldn't have given the girls a reason to gossip, it was just going to delay me getting an answer."Well she is tall as hell, kind of skin, and has hair like sonic the fucking hedgehog, and looked mixed." Well hell, it was Harley. It was pretty obvious that the girl was a fighter, but this early on? "Wasn't that the girl who's bed you where in?" The moment Seth opened his mouth I started to cringe. "You where in that slut's bed?" The last thing I wanted to deal with was that girl and her shit. "We've been over this before Mila, you and I arent together. So it doesn't matter who I'm sleeping with. Another think we didn't fuck, so it doesn't matter." Mila looked mad pissed and turned and headed for the cafeteria. "Bullshit, Embry."

"Sweet, girl fight." Quil smiled and eagerly followed the angry girls. "Great, she isn't even here for a month and girls are trying to fight her." Jacob sighed adn we both wen off to do damage control. "I'm pretty sure that if we dont't get there soon your girl is going to get the hell beat out of her." Sadly I knew he was right, if Harley beat Trisha senseless there was no way Mila could take her.

"Hey you fucking hoe!" We where too late. Mila was standing a few tables away from the table where Harley was. "Actually, my name is Harley. If you don't mind me asking what the hell is your problem." Of coarse she went with a smart ass comment. Mila was slowly getting closer to Harley's table. Harley hadn't moved from her spot on top of the table. "My problem is you getting here, and then fucking my man." She looked extremely confused, and everyone was starting to stare. "Mila, calm down. I'm pretty sure Harley didn't sleep with him." Anica's smooth voice filled the now silent room. Anica and Mila where sister who had moved here from Spain, though Mila didn't like to claim her sister.

"Back off Anica, this has nothing to do with you. They where in fucking bed together." Danny laughed and everyone turned to look at her. It was Harley who spoke up, before anything else was said. "I still don't even know who the hell you're talking about." It was a little irratating that she was acting like she didn't remember our little bed scene. But shit, if we had fooled around she would remember. "What are you smiling for you lieing piece of shit" Great, I missed the part where my name was said. "Just thinking about how much I had you screaming the last time we where together." So we didn't actually do anything, but people where more likely to believe me over her. Harley was standing up now.

"Don't play big and bad with me. We all know that you couldn't get me in bed" A couple of laughs cracked through the silence. This was bullshit! How the hell was she going waltz into my school and ruin my reputation. "I didn't have to, you where the one riding me." Okay, maybe I was being a little vulgar, but it got the attention back on her. At this point I was pretty sure Mila was ready to kill Harley, and Harley was ready to kill me.


	6. My Sisters

**Harley POV**

How dare he act like I was just some slutty chick who had hopped in bed with him! I barely knew him, and he was already trying to ruin the reputation that I didn't have. As for his little girlfriend, she was about to be in for the ass whooping of her lifetime. Before anything could really happen Story all but dragged me out of the room. Anica and Danny followed us out, but it didn't ease the tension at all**. "You have to learn to control yourself, or you life is going to be a hard one."** I knew the Story's words held a double meaning, but I didn't bother to elaborate. Surveying faces gave me the feeling that the other girls where feeling the same way I was right now**. "Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be regular thing?" **Anica let out a deep sigh, and nobody else made any kind of noise. **"My sister isn't the kind of girl who lets things go. She has been after Embry since we got here, and she probably thinks that you are taking any chance she has with him away. Mila has always been the boy crazy type."**

So pretty much I was stuck with a horn dog who wants to ruin me for no reason and his crazy wanna be girlfriend. This was not what I had in mind when I thought of staring over. Drama and I seemed to be becoming best friends lately. **"I vote we just head to my place. Besides we have some things that are most important to take care of."** Everyone nodded in agreement with Danny's statement, and we head to the parking lot. The escape wasn't a hard one seeing as most of the teachers had flooded to the cafeteria after the fact. The walk was a quiet one, but that wasn't surprising. What was about to happen was a serious thing. Now that I was here La Push had a full witch coven, and for some reason I had a feeling this was a first. The hard look on everyone else's faces told me that I wasn't the only one taking this seriously.

The car ride to Danny's house was a silent one, and honestly I was happy about that. I wouldn't have known what to say anyway, and I don't think she would have either. It felt like hours before we reached the large house that lay on the back end of the large farm he family owned. **"You ready?"** The question was a simple one, but there was no simple answer to it. **"I'm as ready as I can be."** At the moment I just wanted to get this over with.

None of us had been through a circle casting, and messing these things up could get all killed. There are two kinds of witches in the world, those that practice light magic and those that practice dark magic. No matter which is practiced if you mess up a circle casting you run the risk of killing your entire coven.

**"Harley, we are ready."** Story's voice moved my concentration from my thoughts to the other girls. I joined the circle and waited for someone say anything. **"There are something's you have to know before we cast this circle. Unlike most witches these day's we aren't the kind that practice light magic. Before you start to judge just here me out." **I looked at the other two girl, and it looked like they where waiting for me to bail on them. I couldn't help but laugh, and it seemed to shock them. Personally I find that when you practice light magic it pretty much forces you too help every fucking person in need. That had never appealed to me. I'm a little selfish, so sue me. **"You have me confused with someone else. I never even bothered to learn light magic. Trust me it's not my style." **The mood of the room changed almost immediately after I finished talking. I could tell that this wasn't the only thing they wanted to tell me. It was Story who spoke up next, and for some reason I was more nervous now than I was coming in. **"Before I even say this I know it sounds crazy, but you are just going to have to believe me for now. We have come across vampires, and from what we can tell they aren't harming anyone. That is the sole reason we haven't taken any kind of action, but we do fear that because our coven is full they will take action against us. From what we can tell they are being protected, but we don't know by who." **

Of all the things I have ever heard of in the magic world actual vampire wasn't one of them. I didn't think they where lying because to most people the only "real" witches where wiccans. I didn't really know how to react, especially hearing that we might be attacked by said vampires. **"The fact that you are actually telling me this let's me know that you are completely sure of all of this. I'm just a little surprised because I never really believe the things where real." **

Danny suggested that we just get to the circle casting, and we could talk about everything else later. After closing all of the blinds in the room we all moved into our places. It was Anica's smooth voiced that called out the purification incantation. After it was over the room seemed to be at peace. Then I was Danny who spoke next**. ****"Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the Circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust." **Her confidence made us all calmer as we watched her go to light her own candle**.**

"**Guardians of the East, I call upon you to watch over the rites of The ****Pititchu ****Coven. Powers of knowledge and wisdom, guided by Air, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle. Let all who enter the circle under your guidance do so in perfect love and perfect trust." **As soon as her candle was lit the room was filled by a strong breeze, and Danny's eye glowed a snow white. It was Story who spoke next.

"**Guardians of the South, I call upon you to watch over the rites of The ****Pititchu**** Coven. Powers of energy and will, guided by Fire, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle. Let all who enter the circle under your guidance do so in perfect love and perfect trust." **The room's temperature suddenly rose, and seemed to be pushed around by the breeze that was already in the room. Story's eyes blaze a deep red. Anica's smooth voice filled the room was the flame was passed to her

"**Guardians of the West, I call upon you to watch over the rites of The Pititchu Coven. Powers of passion and emotion, guided by Water, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle. Let all who enter the circle under your guidance do so in perfect love and perfect trust." **The sound of crashing waves was the next thing that filled the room. A small smile slid across Anica's fire lit features, and her eyes where a brilliant blue. Last it was my true, the finally incantation. I had known it for years, but I was still afraid of failure.

"**Guardians of the North, I call upon you to watch over the rites of The Pititchu Coven. Powers of endurance and strength, guided by Earth, we ask that you keep watch over us tonight within this circle. Let all who enter the circle under your guidance do so in perfect love and perfect trust." **It was as though my body went into autopilot. My voice came out calm and confident, though it wasn't how I was feeling. The smell of a forest filled the small room.

After a few minutes of silence Danny spoke again.** "How do you enter the circle?" **We all knelt and placed our candles on the ground in front of us. Slowly stepping around it we all answered in unison. "**In perfect love and perfect trust" **

The inside of the circle was calm, almost stoic. A smile played on all of our lips. We had done it! We where now an actual coven. **"Welcome to our circle my sisters."**

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating for so long, but now I'm back. Reviews are wanted and welcome.


	7. Today Just Isn't My Day

**Embry P.O.V**

So the little fight scene in the cafeteria was a pretty interesting way to start off the day. Things like that didn't really ever happen around here, so it was all anyone could talk about, including our coaches.

"**So, which one of you wants to tell me what the fuck happened in the cafeteria this morning?" **

None of us where in any kind of hurry to talk to him, he was one of those that liked to freak out over nothing. The office went silent, and he seemed to be getting more pissed at us, but Jacob and I both knew he would push his boundaries with us like he did some of the other players. We where two of the biggest guys in the school, and he didn't want to test the waters with us. After awhile of sitting I was starting to get tired of being in here, so I spoke up.

"**This chick is convinced that I fucked the new girl, so she got all pissed off and tried to fight her."**

Needless to say coach wasn't to ready to accept that. He didn't like to think that we had as much influence as we did, but we all knew it was true.

"**So Call, you mean to tell me that "some chick" is jealous of another girl, tried to fight her, and you two just happened to be there? Let me guess "some chick" is your girlfriend?"**

Surprisingly Jacob laughed way before I did, and coach was starting to stew. It was common knowledge that Mila was all over me, and I had no intention of dating her. That didn't mean we didn't screw around every now and again, but that girl was nothing close to a girlfriend. Apparently the laughing was the last straw because coach kicked us out of his office and told us to get our sorry asses to practice. Needless to say we where worked pretty hard today.

Leah was the last person I wanted to see, but there she was standing in my driveway with her arms crossed. Sometimes I don't mind seeing her, because hell she looks pretty damn good, but by the look on her face said she was pissed. I pulled in next to her, and got ready for our little "talk".

"**To what do I own the pleasure of your visit Ms. Clearwater?" **

Needless to say I never say her hand coming, but it stung like hell. By the time I had a chance to regain my composure she had hit me again.

"**What the hell did you do to Harley? She was at school for under a month and you have already gotten to her! She came home so mad she was almost crying. I have the right mind to kick your ass."**

Of course, it was about Harley. Everything that had been a pain in my ass today had been about that girl. She may have everyone else wrapped around her finger, but I wasn't going to go down because of it. She was good, but nobody was that good.

"**Look, I don't know what the hell you are talking about. I got to school, and some chick that I barely know is trying to fight her. Next thing I know she calling me a liar and storms off. Chicks' trying to fight her isn't my problem. Now I'm going to hit the bed, and unless you care to join me, I'm going to ask that you leave."**

Sadly Leah left, but not without one last hard left to the stomach. I will never for the life of me understand that women, and sometimes I just stop trying. Today wasn't turning out to be my day, because the moment I got to lay down I got a text from Jake saying there was a pack meeting and I needed to get there now.

**A/N:** I know, I know. Where have I been? I promise I'll get better about posting.

Please don't be mad. =] I love you guys!


	8. Well, What The Hell?

Author's Note: So I was talking to my best friend, and it gave me an idea for this chapter. Besides, I think that it will help out with the storyline. So enjoy!

Danny POV

Honestly, I am starting to believe that there is a new age parenting club. Up until this year it wasn't really a problem, well until yesterday. When I got home Harley's adoptive mom was there talking, and my parental unit was agreeing with her. For the most part I didn't ever get into trouble, so I wasn't really worried. At least until I got a call from Anica.

"**Hey, babe what are you doing?"**

"**Have you talked to your mother yet?"** That wasn't really a good thing, because Anica sounded like she was trying to hide something from me. She wasn't really good at keeping things from me and she usually didn't try to.

"**No, do I need to?"** A sigh left her lips, and I could tell that she didn't really want to have this conversation with me.

"**Yes, you will not be very happy. I know that Harley and Story are not." **

After some prodding I realized that she wasn't going to tell me, and we talked for a bit, and then I heard my name called. After telling Anica I loved her, and would call her back I headed downstairs. Harley's mom was sitting on the couch, and my parents where staring at me.

"**Danielle, please sit down. We need to talk about what happened at school today**." I scanned the room and locked eyes with my dad, who seemed to be pleading with me. He knew that my mother and I didn't really get along. For his sake I would play nice, but I wasn't really going to bend over backwards to get along with her.

"**I'd rather stand."** This didn't make her very happy, but she wasn't going to argue with me in front of people. After school today I was ready to fight with someone, and she wasn't going to be able to handle me.

"**Well, Ms. Black just informed your father about that little scene you and your friends where involved in at school. The school is also saying that you left the campus afterwards." **I couldn't care less about the words that left her mouth. You think she would understand the fact that I would alright know seeing as I was there. She was rambling about where I went, and that I just can't leave school grounds like that. **"So Ms. Black has spoken to the parents of the boys, and we all have made the choice to sit all you down and make you spend time with each other." **My eyebrow cocked almost by itself, and I was a little intrigued. How the hell did they expect to get us together for a prolonged period of time when they weren't there? **"So tomorrow all of you are having dinner together."**


	9. Get Out Of My House

Authors Note:  So yeah, another unusual POV. I just think its time for a change, I'll get back to Embry and Harley in a bit. Love ya! Oh yeah, you guys should review!

Jacob POV

Sometimes I swear Embry has lead in his ass, because it can take everyone else five minutes to get to where it takes Embry twenty minutes to get to. By the time he finally showed up, I was ready to kick his ass just for being late. For now it would have to wait, because what we where talking about was kind of more important than his sorry ass.

"**So apparently my sister is into all that self punishment crap, so we start stuck eating dinner with the bitch brigade tonight. Before you start bitching and whining, that's not why I called the meeting. To those of you that it hasn't donned on, this means we aren't going to be able to have the same patrol schedule. **"

Not to much surprise I was the only one that had really thought about it, well other than Leah. As during most meeting she just sat off to the side and looked ominous, but this time she did laugh. The one thing I did like about Leah's new attitude was the fact that, nowadays she tended not to push to far. (Well most of the time.) Side conversations sprang up and everyone was trying to figure out how this was going to work. I had already tried to talk my dad into letting us off of the hook, and as assumed it hadn't gone over well. From what he let me know Rachel had already spoken to the guys parents and we where pretty stuck.

"**So, any ideas?"**

The look on everyone's faces didn't give me much hope. Ever since that girl had shown up it had made life around here harder, and now she was just fucking with the way things had to go around here. Man, if she was a dude I would have kicked her ass by now. The sound of Leah clearing her throat shook me from my thought and seemed to have gotten everyone else's attention.

"**I have already talked to Sam, and he agreed to cover for us tonight. As much as this isn't favorable, it's what has to be done, since you like you fuck around at school. I'll do as much of the patrolling around the Cullen's as possible, to keep that from being a problem. Now you boys enjoy your dinner and try to stay out of trouble. You know Rachel likes that new age parenting crap."**

At that moment I could have tackled her, part of It was because she had just saved all of our asses, and the other part was because she was hot, but it's not like I was going to tell her that (on purpose). Everyone seemed to sigh when I did, now if only we could just get through tonight without rioting it would be a totally success.

"**Well, just call tonight your one and only night off. Now get out of my house and get ready, it going to be a long ass night."**


End file.
